Question: Suppose that $b$ is a positive integer greater than or equal to $2.$ When $197$ is converted to base $b$, the resulting representation has $4$ digits. What is the number of possible values for $b$?
We would like to find $b$ for which $b^3 \leq 197_{10} < b^4.$ We can see that this inequality is satisfied for $4\leq b \leq 5.$ So, there are $\boxed{2}$ bases for which this holds.